


Back to You

by ThePoorGay



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, One Shot, So Married, These two are the loves of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoorGay/pseuds/ThePoorGay
Summary: Carol remembers.





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading fan fiction for years and it took these beautiful creatures for me to crawl out of my hole and finally write my first one. 
> 
> I am not a writer but I hope to add to the Carol x Maria fic collection.
> 
> Update: Shoutout to my beta Alissa on Tumblr @ontheoutside-looking-in !!!

She remembers. The walk to Maria’s room is all too familiar. Vers’─ no Carol’s feet cary her there with ease, with purpose, with conviction. This body has done this time and time again, even if fragments are missing from her memory. She knows these halls, knows Monica, and knows Maria. Oh god─ Maria. Maria, Maria. Maria, who spent six years without her. Maria who drunkenly belted karaoke with Carol into the wee hours of the morning. Maria who looked at Carol like her world started and stopped in her eyes. Maria who was so much more than her best friend. She remembers.

Heart beating out of her chest, Carol knocks lightly. Apparently, this is unlike her usual entrance. Maria opens the bedroom door, clad in a large T-shirt and boy shorts. The streak of moonlight adorning her face through the window is enough to knock Carol out.

“I remember,” Carol says. She steps closer to Maria, closing the door behind her. The flashes are much more than that now. They are clear, vivid, beautiful memories painting the corners of Carol’s mind and she can’t see straight.

Maria’s shaking now. Her head is swimming. Carol is so close now, after years of believing she was gone. She’s so close it’s intoxicating. Carol raises her hands and gently places them on Maria’s now tear stained cheeks. When did she start crying?

“You had me believe we were just best friends?” Carol asks, searching Maria’s deep brown eyes for the pieces she can’t put together. “This has always been my home, hasn’t it? That beautiful girl sleeping down the hall, is as much me as she is you, isn’t she?”

“I couldn’t risk it.” Maria sniffles, letting out a shaking breath. “When we lost you, they erased you from existence. They forced me to act like you were never here, like you were never mine. Experiencing that heartbreak again...I couldn’t bear it.”

The next moment has them both shaking. Carol kisses her. Hungry, needy and all at once. Maria finds her will and backs Carol up against the bedroom door. She is at peace in Carol’s arms, her mouth tasting like home, and she dares those bastards to take this away from her again.

“Bed.” Maria breathes out.

Carol picks her up with ease and places Maria on the bed. Searching hands find their way underneath Maria’s shirt. Hot breathless kisses pepper her neck. She feels so good beneath Carol. They fit together surprisingly well, and Carol huffs out a laugh, wondering how she could’ve forgotten any of this. The sounds of Maria’s whines shake her from her daze. Carol’s hand slips into Maria’s underwear. Soft, wet curls graze her fingers before they are surrounded by the warmth that is Maria.

“Tell me what you want.” Carol moans, as she moves her fingers in and out of Maria.

Higher.

Further.

“Faster, baby.”

Carol obeys and gets lost in the sounds her lover is making. Maria pulls her closer as her moans and silent screams fill the room. Maria is close and just watching her fall apart ignites a fire in the pit of Carol’s stomach. It doesn’t take long before Maria cums and Carol can’t tear her eyes away. Wanting to keep this memory, this moment for as long as she can. She gathers Maria in her arms, kissing her forehead gently. Tomorrow Carol will leave again. Tomorrow she will have to break her family’s hearts for the second time; if Carol has any say in it, it will be the last time. 

“Come back to me,” Maria says as she drifts off with Carol close behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Rage with me on Tumblr @scotty-the-poet


End file.
